Sing with the Universe
by alarka
Summary: Boy meets girl, but she is not from earth. Through events love grows up between two beings from different world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Da!Da!Da! is sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **On your marks**

The buttons on panel started bleeping red. A few jerks.

The only traveller inside understood there is something very wrong. Her hands promptly went through the keys, then punched on the dashboard, sign that she's hopeless.

She ran towards the emergency cabin, and pressed two buttons at once. Within a million fraction of second a message wave went through the outside universe.

A light, and stunning sound. It's burning now in the main control room. But she couldn't risk it to fall on ground and be traced. Even if burnt, there would be traces of unidentified metals, enough to raise concern of human down..

"Auto destruction activated as per your choice. The shuttle to leave base in five.. three.. one.."

With a flash, whole the saucer got covered with some glossy acidic material, destroying it completely..

When the ashes started to fall, she was safe inside the shuttle, going down slowly with the earth's gravitation..

############################

"Five hundred thirty two."

uttering the last result, Kanata threw off the pen. Finished homework. What time it is? 8:30 already!

He stood up, headed to kitchen. Self coking. The thing he hates most, but have to do that tonight. His father is out of town; would return tomorrow.

In this large temple, he is alone today.

Silently having his diner, Kanata came out. This porch behind temple is his favourite place. Dad says, he never had had his meal if mom didn't bring him ear, back in younger days.

Mom's memories are always painful. Kanata looked above at the sky. He doesn't have any superstitions or belief in supernatural, but it seemed.. really too clear the sky. As if universe was waiting for something to happen..

 _What's that?_

A meteor it seemed, coming down, then burnt to ashes in midway.

No, it's still coming down. Just in his direction.

Kanata ran towards the main gate. A minute passed. Two minutes. Did someone open a door? Or it's his imagination? For the first time, Kanata thought it's not always good to stay away from town without any neighbour.

No more sounds.

He went back to the porch. Nope. Nothing was there changed. No sign of any meteorite, No burns on ground anywhere. Then what was it?

"Whatever.." He shook his head confused, and headed to the door.

"Hey!"

 _Eh?_

He looked back. What did he listen: Did someone call him?

Nobody is around. May be he heard it wrong.

He turned back, again.

"Hey! Boy. Hey!"

He jumped up, and looked everywhere again. Nobody?

He felt a chill through spine. For the first time, he feared. He feared very much on the encounter with this unexplained.

"WHO IS IT? TELL ME, WHO IS THAT?"

"Look down." the tinny voice said again. "On your left, near the bush. Look down. No, no, more down.."

At last Kanata found the 'thing'. Still it's unbelievable.

A seven inch tall, girl doll.

And it's looking at him.

It's alive.

Kanata did not know what to even feel !

"Hey. Take me up." the doll ordered.

With a bit hesitation, an amazed Kanata obeyed the doll and took her up with his left hand. Then he put her before his eyes. What thing is this? It's completely like a girl, age should not be more than 15, dressed up in a strange suit, on the right side of the pant there seems to be something is hidden..

"Excuse me, are you a pervert?"

"What?" a baffled Kanata replied.

"Look where you are holding."

Kanata realized. He is holding the doll where a fully grown woman would have her breasts ! Even the thought made Kanata blush a little.

"Sorry..." He released his grip.

"Would you be standing here? Do human don't have any courtesy to behave with guests?"

More amazed, Kanata entered in with the'doll' on his palm.

The night's going to be eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Get Set**

Turned Left. No. Turned Right. No.

Kanata sat up. Nah, no sleep.

He looked at the opened wardrobe. There lies she, seemed to be in sound sleep, relaxed over the white sheet of cloth.

All the incidents happened tonight came running in his mind. He took the 'doll' in, and interrogated :

-W-Who are you?

\- I am hungry.

\- Eh?

\- What you call it? Oh yes, milk. Give me milk, aitch two o.. I mean water, and anything organic..

Kanata got troubled. A tinny creature, entering his room, is ordering him; and he is obeying..

Two drops of milk, A corner bit of bread, and a single drop of water. She ate with relish.

\- Hmm, what's it? It smells Protozoa.. and flour..

Kanata nodded. True, Making bread requires Yeast.

\- Now, tell me who you are? Kanata took a long breath, closing eye, "How and WHY you are here?"

He opened his eyes, and found her almost falling down the table.

-Hey! With his index finger he saved her from collapsing.

\- Eh? She looked with red eyes, and yawned, "Sorry, I get instantly sleepy the moment I eat.. Can you arrange a bed for me?"

 _What a #$ &^. _Thought Kanata.

And now.. there she lies, huh. What is she? An alien? She must be. But why she came here?

With random thought, Kanata felt sleep taking him over..

* * *

A sharp sense of burning.

Kanata opened eyes, as his hands automatically went to the hurt place. What was that?

That doll.

She is holding a little instrument on her hand, looked somehow a pen. Or is it a gun? That it is.. So she is actually an evil?

"What are you doing?" Kanata yelled.

"Sorry, A little laser. I had no other easier way to wake you up.."

"LASER? My God! You..you have firearms!"

"Sort of, You always have to be ready to defend yourself. Anyway, I need to go to bathroom."

Kanata suppressed his fury. "OK." He took her up, and led her to the bathroom.

She stood near the water outlet, looked up, and asked, "What?"

"What?"

"Are you going to stare at me standing here?"

"Oops! Sorry.."

Kanata came out running all crimson.

 _Why my heart is beating so fast?_

* * *

"I guess you need an introduction to know my current condition and requirements. My name is Msriyu Khnzozuki, a resident of planet Thebos.

"M- what was that?"

"Oh, sorry" nodded the alien, "It's not possible for you to utter. The closest in your language.. the pronunciation would be Miyu Kozuki. You can call me Miyu."

"Well then-"

"I came to solar system travelling a distance of thirty five Electa, or in your calculation about 900 light years.."

"No way! nothing is faster than light!"

"So primitive. Thebos is technologically more advanced than earth, in fact our way of technology is much different from you." she said confidently. Kanata was hopeless.

"Fine. I believe. Now what you want in earth?"

"I was not aiming for earth. I was going to Mars for my educational project."

"Edu-!" Kanata could not believe his ears.

"Yes, we go different part of universe for our projects on planetology at school level. Age-old system.." she said it so easy, "But suddenly something went wrong with my spaceship, minor problems. I needed some natural gravitation to do the repairs, so entered earth's atmosphere. My biggest mistake. This planet has damn high gravitation than I thought.. and.."

She sighed. Silence for a minute. Kanata was trying to digest the words she said sitting on the breakfast table.

"So-" Kanata said with hesitation, "How would you go back now?"

"I sent a SOS, they surely would answer on my device.." she pointed to the laser gun. "It's a multi functioning machine, you see. But not so good at receiving signals. I think.."

Suddenly a light lit on the 'device'. "It has come!" she promptly started touching on the screen.

Kanata finished his breakfast. _So the problem is over with this strange being, uh._ thought he.

She put it back on her pocket, with a visibly brighter face.

"What?"

"They gave me option to continue my project here.. and I accepted gladly!There seems so many things to learn here!"

The spoon fell off Kanata's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **And Go!**

Kanata came out of shower hurriedly. The bell was ringing, then a sound, shit, did dad used the key with him? Where is that creature.. Miyu?

"Dad, is that you-"

His voice dried, as he saw the girl standing near his dad's feet, observing him closely.

 _Did he saw her?!_ "Oh, Kanata" Hosho looked back to his son, "I knew you must be in the bathroom.. look what I brought for you! "

With a victorious smile, he put out a few bags, "The best underwears made of special natural fibres!"

With red hot ears, Kanata saw Miyu's eyes rolling on the new 'gifts'. "Well, thank you, enough, now get to your room with that, please! " He dragged his father.

"Huh? But I am hungry!"

"Then go get fresh first, go!" He pushed him away from room, then without a word took Miyu on his palm and brought her to his room.

"Who is this man?" Miyu asked, "He looked pretty harmless."

"H-he is my father."

"father? Oh, interesting. I need to cultivate him."

"Listen" Kanata raised his voice, "I don't want any trouble here. Keep away from my father."

"That's no logic" Miyu nodded, "I need to complete my project work. At any cost."

"Fine, why don't you find a way yourself?"

"I already did" The little creature seemed to have a long breath, "Am going with you to the school."

Kanata felt a blow on heart. "NO WAY! "

"But I have to. Do you think I will waste these hours sitting inside this closed room? " Miyu seemed a little stern.

"That's not my problem. Why on the earth you had to come to my house? There are 500 million other people on this world!"

"Fine" The girl shook her tinny head. "Am going."

She jumped from the table, landed perfectly, and started walking out, through the porch, and soon hid in the long grass.

Kanata sighed in relief.

"Kanata? With whom are you speaking to? " Hosho's voice came.

"I-I? No, Nobody at all.."

"Funny, I heard a girly tone too." Hosho laughed, "You and girl! Haha!"

"Enough! Let's go eat! "

On the breakfast table, Kanata could not remain calm for long. Some weird thoughts about the tinny alien crawled up his mind.

 _What will happen to her? Even a rat, or a butterfly, or a crow can kill her in this world. Well, not my business. Besides, she has weapons. If she travels space, she is already prepared. But.. again, she is alone. What if someone sees her? People will surely not be afraid of weapons, and capture her, or kill her. Man, Why am I even thinking? She is not even a human._ _Or.. she is.._

Looking his father going towards the prayer hall, Kanata jumped into the porch. He will be late in the school. Stupid. But..

Where is that girl?

"Um.. Miyu? Miyu? " He felt odd calling out a girl by her name.

No answer. Is she already.. how long she can go walking with those small legs? Or, something bad already happened?

He again screamed loud, then a little later felt a familiar warmth on his skin. But how the source is above his head?

"Hey! How did you climb that tree?" Kanata went baffled.

"Why? That's easy survival technique." The girl answered coldly, coughing a bit.

"But how would you live there? There are so many risks.. rain, birds, insects, they will eat you alive! "

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" her confident tone came.

A bit silence.

"Fine. I lost." Kanata hesitated, "If you want, you can come with me to school. Now please come back, don't risk life like that."

"Well, that makes sense. Look out."

She jumped, Kanata stretched his hand, and she landed perfect as usual.

"Crap, I am already too late" Kanata looked at his watch, "But where would you- hide.."

"I know a place." Miyu smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just The Beginning**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just this piece of cloth stinks."

"That's my handkerchief!"

"Whatever."

Hearing footsteps, she hurriedly jumped inside the flute, and Kanata put it back in pocket.

It's Christine, her most beautiful classmate.

"Kanata? Who are you talking to?"

"Um, just some formulas.."

"Gosh! Give math a bit of rest. Anyway, um.." she took a little pause to add, "Don't forget tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"See..That's one disadvantage of murmuring on maths."

"Oh yes." Kanata grew a little red on cheek, "Happy birthday Chris. But- I don't think-"

"No excuse man. You skipped last year too. Else I will have to reconsider the friendship" winked be, before turning back.

Kanata looked down at the flute; _that girl is hearing it all through the holes._

As he headed to the class, a small head peeped out again from his pocket, handing some weird recording gadget.

* * *

Kanata put his hand cautiously on the side of his bag.

And suddenly he realised it.

"hey, what happened? " asked a concerned Santa, noticing the white face of his friend.

'W-where? Nothing, just shut up and let me concentrate on the lecture." said he, but it seemed his heartbits were louder than his words.

Miyu is not there.

 _Where can she go?_ He gave a quick look around. However small be, someone would surely notice..

"Excuse me Sir, I need to go out-" he rushed out of class. Floors? Railings? Stairs? Nowhere any sign of the alien.

Disheartened, he approached the corridor towards main gate. Three children giggling over something. Nah, no-

 _That's Chris's little sis, Momoka. Wait. What are they playing with ?!_

"Looks so alive! See, her hairs; if you pull it, it comes-"

NO! Kanata ran towards gate.

"Bye friends.." the little girl waived hand as she paddled on her tricycle.

"Hey! Wait!" Kanata screamed, but he was late.

 _What will she do now? If Momka is too much bothersome, she.. might hurt her too!_

"Kanata, why did you not come back?" his thoughts were cut short as Santa called, "class's over, here's your bag."

"Santa!" exclaimed Kanata holding his collar, "When is the party at Chris's house?!"

"Well, evening of course. But you seem too much craving for it, what happened all on a sudden ?"

 _Man, I have to hurry.._

* * *

Christine's house, sorry, mansion.

"You are different than my other dolls" Momoka, holding Miyu on one hand, was lied on her tinny bed. "I know this can't be possible, but seems you are listening to me.." she hovered her finger on the toy's nose; "so alive.."

"Miss Momoka, what are you doing? Look here, your special dress for today.." Shikara san, the old butler, addressed.

"Yahoo! coming!" Momoka jumped up, opened her doll case, and put Miyu in, forcing to lie her on a mini-bed. "You sleep till then!"

"Achoo!" Miyu's nose betrayed the moment.

Eh? Momoka looked back, "What's that sound?.. maybe I heard wrong.." she came to her doll back, "But it seemed from here!"

 _No!_

"Hold on.. I bet the eyes are bit narrower now!.. strange! let me check the eyes.."

"Hey Momo! you are late!" Chris came in the right time, "Let's go, won't you check the chocolate I made?"

"Yo! Let's go!"

She went out. A bit noises. Half an hour. The door bell rang. Few footsteps. Miyu cautiously forced the glass door of case open. Would it be..

A head peeped in the window!

"Kanata?"

Through the opening, Kanata made himself in. It was not not wide enough, and-

THUG! he fell in the room.

"Crap.. I hope they wouldn't listen in this chaos.."

He approached Miyu and took his hand, "let's go before anyone-"

"Kanata san?"

Gulp! I-is it Momoka!?

Momoka came in, with hands on her waist, she looked suspiciously at him. "When did you come? Why are you in _my_ room? And more importantly.." he pointed his finger,"What are you doing with that doll ?!"

kanata gasped. 'I-I- Momo..it's..."

"Oh, no need to lie. I know it. You are caught with your dirty little secret."

 _Gulp!_

"You are a toy kidult" Momoka shook his head, closing her eyes. "People who does not get their childhood right, grow up to be a kidult. Your mom passed away at a very young age, so you never got a complete childhood, and got obsessed with dolls. I understand." She continued nodding, "It was you who dropped it at school. You bring this one at school too? It's time you get over these things, or this obsession will lead to mental depression in outside world.."

As she finished, Kanata's jaw was dropping on the ground. "W-where did you learn these?!"

"Oh, of course Wikipedia. Psychology is my favourite subject. I want to get a degree soon and treat my sis's temper."

"Kanata! W-when did you come?" Christine stepped in, "and what are you doing here? let's go to the hall, everyone is there-" she dragged Kanata; and suddenly hugged him.

"Am so happy you came at last. I thought it would be like last year."

Embarrassed, Kanata could hardly put Miyu back in pocket, as he whispered to Momoka.

"Momo, please.."

"Oh don't worry, I don't tell my patient's secret to anyone!" she whispered back.

* * *

Heimochi temple.

Kanata was seating on the stairs after dinner. He could hear the snores of his dad shaking the house.

"Greh! that old man.."

"... is fascinating." someone replied.

"what are you doing here?!"

"Just examined your dad's nose. That sound energy is enough to recharge my suit!"

"You again are messing with him? Can you imagine what would he do when he sees you?"

"..take me as a doll, what else? 'kidult', is not it?" she smiled.

"Eek! I don't want to hear that again! By the way, did Momo hurt you?"

"Well, she could, but thanks I practiced shield good enough. It would have been a problem when she aimed for my eyes, though. I forgot to shield them. Li'i devil!"

"Forgive her. She does not know it."

"What do you think of me, huh?" Miyu laughed, "she is just a child. And children are the most beautiful things any world can imagine. Just like.." she pointed to the starry sky, "rings of Saturn, or supernova before blow.."

Stopping a bit, she placed a different question, "Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"What?! Who ?"

"That purple hair girl from today's party?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? What on the earth makes you think that?"

"But she hugged you, did not she?"

"So what? She is a bit eccentric."

"Ec..ec.. what? anyway, hugging means believing in relation is not it?"

"What on the earth you are talking about? That's a complete normal behaviour, not a commitment!"

"Meh. In at least thirty seven planets follows the mating partner hug rule."

"Enough of it! I am going! What a planet you live on!"

She seemed to be a little off, "We? No ours is a little different case." she paused, "I wonder earth is a bit like us or not."

Kanata remained silent for a bit. "Which star you are from?"

"You can't see them from here" Miyu said, "It's behind the Sirius."

"Yeah, too serious." Kanata stood up, "and much more serious to think I need to bear this trouble whole month. I guess tomorrow is a off day?"

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow is a half day, and you are taking me for a botany visit."

"What the-? Botanical garden? No way!"

"There are so many ways. My device says, four lane from here and then right-"

"That's not am talking about!"

"Well, it's settled then. Good night. Oh, tomorrow morning, I want to taste that tea thing your father drinks."

She left, leaving behind a furious Kanata.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Class Was Botany**

"Who are you with?"

"Well.. err.. am alone."

"No entry."

"But am on research purpose!"

"Where are the documents?"

"Eh, documents.."

"NO ENTRY!"

Kanata was watching it all from a distance.

"Geez. Never can enter here passing that frantic man.."

"Hey Kanata!" someone yelled. Nozumu, Seiya, Nanami, Aya..

The group came forward, "We are having a coupling problem, so how is it if you be the solution ?!" winked Seiya.

"What do you mean?"

"That mad director here does not let us pass, so we have to shuffle ourselves as couples. we got one girl extra here.."

"Well.. I guess no other way then, am in."

They approached gate.

"Stop! No group!"

"But we have girlfriends here!"

"Who's who?"

Aya entered with Nozumu, Nanami with Seiya.. and lastly..

"Kanata Saionji, and, Christine Hanakomachi? Well, good then!" The big man twisted his mustache, "But remember to group bang here!"

"Disgusting!" Kanata frowned as they entered, "Thanks Chris. But why this man is like that?"

"I don't know.. some people say he has some sad story behind this, some say it's his twisted desire."

"But anyone can trick him !"

"You think so? He gives round in here time to time, and finds lone persons to kick out!"

"Meh, dangerous. "

"Yeah, even the guards here work in couple."

They reached quite inside the park, leaving the main path, they entered the grassyard beneath trees. Chris spread a sheet on ground.

"Let's sit."

"Ah.."

 _But I need to be alone. How can I release Miyu now?_

"Are you thinking of sitting alone? you can try.."

"Nah, let's sit." Kanata sat down first, then half lied. few leaves dropping here and there. He looked at Chris, who has already brought a notepad out. Well, well, she is writing about this goddamn who-knows-what tree. That's why she chose this place, indeed.

"Um?" Chris looked at him, sensing his gaze on her, "what-"

She stopped as Kanata leaned forward to touch her hair.

"damn leaf." he took it out of her head.

Chris giggled. "You don't actually have any work coming here, isn't it?"

That's Christine, she always knows to take it all lightly. Great friend. "Well, almost like that. I've never been here after.."

"After what?"

"I mean, last time I came here was in a very young age."

"Oh. It's not a lot change then. Humans change. Trees don't." Chris went back to her notes, and Kanata sensed his pocket empty.

 _Miyu's gone, okay._

Almost half an hour went on. They were briefly talking, while she taking notes. Some disturbing noises coming, moans?

She looked at him. Kanata blushed red hot.

"Nothing to get embarrassed, that's what this place is now.." she takes everything so casually, does not she?

"W-well, I'll be back soon" He left the place. Huh, what an odd place, that goddamn Miyu-

Suddenly he felt a familiar pain near his ankle.

Miyu's laser!

"Where are you?" yelled he.

In reply, something stirred. Is it Miyu? Why she looks so fluffy?

He neared it and sat down. What the-?

"Am all itching and burning from a black thing. It looked cute, but I should have kept my allergy protection on.."

"Black?" Kanata inspected the area, "are you talking about that caterpillar?"

"Oh yes, that cute black monster.." her voice seemed timid, "Would you look at my fourth pocket ? There's a syringe.. I am not getting it my hands got too fluffed!"

"Well".. Kanata approached his armour, how smaller things would this tinny creature use?

"Not here man!" she cried, "fourth pocket on my bra!"

"WHAT?"

"what is what? do it now? You are the doctor here, doctors don't shy!"

"God knows how many parts I have to play.." Kanata reached out her bra, pocket..one, two.. fourth..

"um, that's not fourth, it's something else.."

 _Meh!_

At last he found the syringe one fourth of his index finger's size.

"put it in!"

"me?"

"of course! here, right here!"

"Impossible! How can I handle it?!"

After lot of trouble, at last the injection was successful. Kanata got amazed again seeing the instant result.

"Enough adventure! We are going back!"

"Well-" she could not finish, a bird came in, and snatched her away!

"Hey! Stop!"

Kanata ran behind the bird, it landed somewhere near those trees..

* * *

Deeper inside park.

"Mr. Director, we need to talk." the two said in a cold tone.

"Huh? who are you people?"

"We are..pickers."

"What do you pick, huh?"

"Mostly live people. sometimes dead body too.. but today we came for the paper in your pocket."

"NEVER! It's my work! Once completed my name will be framed in Gold in world science!"

"If you yourself don't want to framed soon, give us that."

"I did not bring it. Who sent you? Sure Dr. Bruke? I'll show him.."

""We know you always keep it with you. Enough.. Sam,bend him and search."

"No! H-E-L-P ! Security!"

"Oh, your security duo is busy in love game somewhere. As for your cry, there are people moaning here everywhere!"

"I got it boss.."

Over the tree, on the bird nest, two were seeing it all.

"Can't you do anything?"

"Well.." Miyu's gun flashed. Silently, the branch..

CRASH!

"Ugh!"

They landed on the back of the men below.

"My paper.."

The Director hastily handed it, "Sir you just saved my world from heaven!"

"Um, it's nothing!" Kanata scratched head.

"You just saved the wok of world's would be-greatest botanist! I'll surely put your name on the reference list!"

"Um.." Kanata could not find word, still lying on the branch.

"Kanata! What happened here?" Nozumu and others appeared.

"See, I even forgot to ask your name!"

"Um, Kanata Saionji, Sir.."

"If the formalities are over.." someone groaned below, "Can you stand up from us? My back seems broken.."

* * *

After a while.

On the main gate.

"Thanks again Kanata!" the director said, "Another thing you did today, is opening my eyes to the situation. I made this park too unsafe by allowing only couples."

"That's a good realization, indeed" sighed Aya.

"So, from tomorrow.." his eyes glared, "ONLY singles are allowed in this park ! If any couples found, they will be shoot at sight!"

Everyone fell on ground.

* * *

That night.

The porch.

"Quite a eventful day!" Miyu entered, "I liked the part getting to see the eggs so close. Otherwise I could electrify the damn bird!"

"Grah. So you were not even in danger. And I climbed the tree, had to fall because of your stupid plan, and now with this back pain.."

"By the way it was a good scene." Miyu giggled.

"yeah, the 'saving of director'."

"I am talking about you and Christine."

"What?!"

"When you were looking at her sitting there.. and put hand on her hair.." Miyu looked at sky, "it was beautiful."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? And how did you see? Were not you gone till then!?"

She did not answer, just gazed at sky. Closing her tinny bright eyes, she took a deep breath. The wind was gentle, still enough to mess with her hairs.

Then, she spoke.

"See you tomorrow, be ready for a normal day!"

 _What a girl !_


End file.
